User blog:SporeMasterPwn/Goodbye...
They banned trial alts on the Sporum today. February 17, 2012. May the date be remembered forevermore. I hope you enjoyed my company as much as I did yours. You were all terrific friends, both victim and fellow troll. I'm talking to you, Sharp and Pax. You were terrific. I hope you lead a good life in your respective homes outside of the box we call the internet. The world is a tough place, and people will try and troll you. When someone insults you, don't insult back. Give them a good old punch in the noggin. It'll make you feel better. All of you were great, fantastic, all of you. Mr. Propaganda, I am not sorry for insulting you, because you are a disgrace to trolls. Using your main account, then getting banned on the Sporum? Trolling on Spore, no less? Shameful. You should have stayed with us on the forum until the end came. Slime would have been a good troll-victim, eh? I do, in fact, have a life outside of the Sporum. Why do you think I am absent so often? I am a seventeen year-old man attending a high school which I won't mention, in Dallas, Texas. The reason for my spamming is because, in fact, using my main account gets tedious. Yes, contrary to my widely hated religion-based spam, I am athiestic. God is nonexistent. I've gone by many names and aliases during my stay. The first ones. 5poreMasterPwn. SqoreMasterPwn. You know those, older users. Spinus. Blackbird. A4. Torchwood. Wolfpaw. You were in the Warriors roleplay, one of my favorite threads to troll. Dimensional Clash, that one was great too. I love you all, all my victims. Then came OmNomLemonade. Brilliant. Golden. It deliberately had terrible grammar, and featured my first creation, the workfish. Then came the heavy spammers, like SpereMasterPwn and WhoreMasterPwn, not to mention EA-PWN. Raping your earbuds with screamers and lagging your pages with flashes. Then came the discovery of adblock. It ended the era of screamers, paving the way into light trolling and messing with the moderators like a pussy. OmNomOrangeJuice, that was just a Lemonade ripoff. I didn't care much about it. TheGoodFish, though, I will never forget that. It was fairly recent, too, but got stabbed to death by Needles. Did you know he's actually a 12 year old? I knew he was |\|()()|3. Nobody got to see much of ThinkAgainPlz, sadly. He posted a thread called 'Is a bigger pinus better?' in the Science section. It was a theory on how bigger pine tress, in which the latin name is pinus, could pose economic benefits. Sadly, SporeMasterNiggerBird deleted the thread and gave the alt a perma. But, hey, comedy is tragedy plus time. I thought the thread was fantastic and I wish I could post it here. That would make my day, and yours too, I'm sure. Oh, RaijKweet. I'm sorry for jacking your account. But really? 'Password' as your password? Are you fucking stupid? Not just that, but what I PMed you for your email, with the whole 'showing you my creations' things and whatnot, you actually SENT IT? You clearly have not visited the internet before. Welcome to the internet. We serve fries. Of course, I had to hack your email after that so I could change the password. Using password as your email password. You must be so intelligent. I would love to let you have your account back, but with the new system in place, sorry, you're fucked. QalaktikQacaq. I don't even know what to say. I was high on sniffing coke. As for the widely controversial 'hacked flashes' used on my TrollMasterPwn account, let me just say the adblock failed for me too. I have no idea what happened, but somehow all the flashes didn't get blocked and got through. I think it was a glitch. I'm no technician. But now Slime is back to ban, the alts are no more, and everyone gets to relax. I hope you all die slow painful deaths. But lead good lives before you do. Spode bless, -Pwn Category:Blog posts